My Obsession
by Casey4
Summary: Kurt/Steph fic. Very dark and original. PLEASE READ AND REVEIW
1. Kurt's Obsession

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WWE superstars. If I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing a fan fic about them.

My Obsession 

She consumes my thoughts and my mind. Everything I see reminds me of her. I think about the way she talks and the way she smells. I can see her beautiful brown hair glowing in the sun but all I have are my thoughts. I don't know why she won't have me. She has had ever other man in the company but not me. I have become obsessed with making her mine. I can't bare the thought of not being with her. 

As I enter the back door of her house I try not to make any noise. The inside is still, dark, and quiet. I can see the moon shining through and reflecting off the kitchen table. I walk down the hallway and towards her bedroom. My steps get louder and my breathing becomes heavier. Opening the door I see her silent in her bed. "Stephanie?" I say softly with a hint of fear in my voice. She rolls over fast and looks up in total surprise. 

"Kurt!? It's 3 in the morning. Why are you here?"

I put my finger over my mouth to tell her to be silent and make my way to her bed. I sit down and gently run my fingers through her hair. She pulls away and I resist. I still don't know why she won't have me. I can feel the pain I have felt for the past months start to churn in my stomach. My grip on her becomes tighter. I see fear consume her face. Again I put my finger over my mouth and lay on top of her. Her eyes are dancing all over my face looking for an answer. I run my hand up her hip and begin kissing her neck. She is trying to make me stop. 

Her resisting is just feeding my need to be with her. I stand up and take my belt off. I strap and buckle it around her wrists and put them behind her head. She looks so scared and so helpless. I pull my shirt over my head and drop my pants to my ankles. I want her to feel my body heat up against her. I want her to smell me and feel every second of my obsession. Slowly I enter her. She lets out a yelp and I put my hand over her mouth. Faster and faster I grind into her. I can feel the sweat roll down my face. 

I close my eyes and in my mind I picture the perfect scene. I picture her lying in my bed excepting me willingly. I imagine her screaming my name out in pure pleasure. Her voice sounds so excited and so sexy.

I open my eyes and look at her. In her eyes I can see fear and confusion. She doesn't understand that this is all her fault. The way she exposes her self to everyone and the way she carries her self. What does she expect? She made me her obsession and now I must satisfy my mind.

I can feel the muscles in my body start to contract. A tinkle runs from my head to the very bottom of my shaft. I can feel chill bumps start to rise on my arms. I bite my bottom lip and thrust in her as hard as I can.  I yell out her name in satisfaction. My legs twitch slightly as I release all these months of built up frustration.

I lay still on top of her breathing heavily. She has tears falling from her eyes and she looks like a little child. I don't see how she can cry. She has been with a lot of men. It's not like I took her innocence away. 

Slowly I get up and remove her restraints. Her eyes just follow me all over the room. She lays quiet just watching me. I leave her and walk down the hallway and back the way I came. I smile in total satisfaction and I wonder what she is thinking. 

She consumes my thoughts and my mind. She has become my obsession.


	2. Stephanie's Obsession

I lay here still in my bed looking up at the ceiling. I can feel my body trembling in fear. My arms are bleeding from my restraints and I can feel a sharp pain in my side. I am so confused and so lost. The greatest man in my opinion besides my dad just hurt me. He hurt me unlike anything I have ever felt. I was almost happy to see him standing in my room but when I saw the look on his face. I could smell the anger coming off of him. He looked like a complete stranger. I don't understand why Kurt would do this to me. We have always been so close. He treated me like I was a whore. Like I was something he could use as a toy. 

He acted like he enjoyed every second of it. He closed his eyes and savored every last drop. He called my name out in pleasure while I was laying under him crying, pleading for him to just talk to me. To just let me explain myself to him but he wouldn't. He kept covering my mouth and thrusting him self into me like he loved every second of it. That was the one man I trusted with my life. I knew above anyone else he would never touch me. I always ran to him when I needed a shoulder to cry and he always comforted me. He never tried to hurt me or come on to me. He never tried one time. I never acted like I wanted him either because I knew he would never have me. I knew he was too good for me.

I loved Kurt Angle with every piece of my soul. In my eyes he was the perfect man. He was always so charming and understanding. I would pray at night that god would give me the strength to tell him but I never found it. I would see him and look into those beautiful sky blue eyes and totally loose it. My eyes would trace his face for a minute just observing the greatness before me. I would tell myself things like why would he want me I'm just referred to as the company hoe. He deserved to be with someone that was perfect and pure just like he was. He needs a woman that would be there for him every time he falls. I knew I could never be that woman yet those thoughts consumed my mind.

I would spend hours at a time thinking about what I could do to make myself more desirable to him. He could see how easy it was to have me if he wanted me.  I made sure to make myself noticeable to him. I would wear the sexiest thing I could find every day just for him. I would always move my hips that special way when I walked so he could see what he could have but he never seemed to notice. He always looked at me as his friend and it killed me. I wanted to be more than just his friend. I wanted to be his lover and soul mate too. He consumed my thoughts and my mind. He was my obsession.


End file.
